Destiny Again
by Casiple's Castle
Summary: The Fire Nation's prince and princess had been tasked to seek out the new Avatar as a growing threat loomed above Republic City. As usual, all hell broke loose. A crossfic between 'The Last Airbender' and 'Legend of Korra'.
1. Chapter 1 : sunrise

Note: AVATAR IS NOT MINE.

anyway, this is my first Avatar fic. hope you enjoy it. tell me if i did something wrong or comment. lolXD

* * *

><p>The sun rose, rays already touching and filling every fiber of her tired body. The energy surged through her, her senses more awake than before. She had always rose with the sun, a habit she'd caught from her grandfather. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She had a long night, only stopping to greet the sun as she stealthily headed home. There were dao blades and a small rucksack on her back, her hood up, hiding her face. She ducked into the sewers and made her way around the twist and turns she had memorized long ago.<p>

Then came the secret entrance to the palace. No one knew the secret entrances better than she does after it all proved useful hiding from her tutors and _others_. She slid her daos and rucksack off her back and stored them at her usual hiding spot. She slipped through one of the secret entrances that led to a massive but mostly deserted corridor. After checking if the cost was clear, she stepped out of the entrance and quietly walked through the corridor.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a voice demanded from behind. She stiffened. She turned and put on a stoic face, as if walking around dressed in camouflage, smelling like sewer water and dirty was perfectly normal for the princess of the Fire Nation. When the Imperial Guard saw who he was yelling at, he dropped into a kowtow, begging.

"Forgive me, your highness. I did not know it was you. It was an error I will not do ever again." he said, his forehead glued to the floor. The guard seems to be shaking as his outmost armor quivered. She groaned inwardly. They always show fear whenever she's around.

"Had a nice night out, princess?" said a sarcastic tone behind her. She sighed, she had hoped he wouldn't check this entrance this early in the morning. She turned and saw Yu Gun's face twitch in irritation. The old man never really did anything much but be irritated around her anyway. Yu Gun turned to the Imperial Guard. "You are relieved of any offence but I would warn you to keep this meeting confidential. Back to your station."

The guard bowed low before he turned to leave. She waited until he was really out of hearing distance.

"Why bother? They talk about it anyway." she said scornfully. Yu Gun's frown of disapproval just deepened. He turned, gesturing her to follow. As they awkwardly walked down the empty corridors, she counted to ten before the scolding came.

"Princess Anzae, as the head of the royal chamberlain, I am tasked to keep the royal family out of danger and guarded at all times. As your grandfather's loyal subject, he had entrusted me with your well being personally. Are you trying to make me break my oath, your highness?" Yu Gun said.

"Grandpa Zuzu didn't just see you as a loyal subject." she muttered defiantly.

"Which is why I'm trying hard to keep you safe." he had stopped in his tracks and turned sharply at her. "You are proving this to be a real challenge when you voluntarily keep yourself in danger's path."

She bowed her head in apology but wasn't remorseful. Yu Gun knew this as well. They have been at this for over a year and yet she still hasn't given in to the guilt he'd been trying to drill into her.

He sighed, surrendering. "Nevertheless, you had caught one of the most wanted crime lords and to that I must congratulate you. But still, your stupidity and carelessness will not be tolerated. I am warning you, Princess Anzae, give up this vigilante act before it's too late."

She looked away stubbornly. Though she knew Yu Gun had always felt pride for her heroic deeds, he still was against it.

"It makes me happy, Yu Gun, and I'll do it until I see fit not to." she said.

He sighed. "Very well. As you wish. Your father had called an audience for you and your brother. Best not to appear like you've been rolling in the sewers all night in front of the Firelord and the Crown Prince." Yu Gun said as he turned and continued walking down the corridor.

"What? Why? Is he okay? Is it something official or does he just want some company for breakfast?" she asked.

"The Firelord is in satisfactory health, I assure you, your highness. As for if it's official or not, I'm afraid it's both, your highness." he said. "There are problems in the Republic City that are growing too huge to ignore. He has planned to share with you his concerns."

"Oh. I've heard about that." she muttered. They rounded a more used corridor, one with servants and guards running back and forth.

"I'm sure you've had with the people you put down." Yu Gun said quietly as he waved at the nearest Imperial Guards. "Your bath is awaiting you in the royal bathhouse. Clean out that filth under your chin. I will be back in an hour to escort you to the Firelord along with your brother."

After a long, miserable hour of combing, scrubbing and dressing, Yu Gun had finally come to get her with her brother.

"Anzae." he formally greeted, giving her a slight curt nod.

"Roku." she said back.

"Your highnesses," Yu Gun said as he gestured for them to start walking. Roku and Anzae stared straight ahead, neither saying a word. They usually were like this but Anzae remembered a time when it wasn't..

A sharp creek of the door took Anzae away from her thoughts. Their father sat behind a curtain of fire. Roku and Anzae approached and bowed before him. The curtain of fire disappeared, revealing soft gold eyes gazing at his beloved children. Firelord Ranzun made an effort to get up from his sitting position. Anzae quickly got up, ignoring formalities and helped her father up. He smiled warmly at her and together they walked down from the high throne.

"Good morning, father." Roku said. Firelord Ranzun gave him a warm smile as well.

"Son." he greeted. "Come, you two must be starving."

They proceeded into the garden, one that overlooked the famous turtle-duck pond, Anzae's grandfather's favorite spot.

"How is your training, Roku?" his father asked.

"It is going well, father. Master Shun Ra has told me in a few months time, I'd be able to create lightning and obtain mastery within a year." Roku said proudly.

"That is very good news, my son. I am proud." his father said. "And what about you, Anzae?"

Anzae looked up from her food and shrugged. "My warrior training is okay. The Kyoshi warrior leader, Jin Te, told me that I was the fastest student to learn chi blocking she'd ever had and if I wanted, I could be an honorary Kyoshi warrior."

"Well done, Anzae. But don't expect that I had not heard what you've been doing during the night." her father said. Anzae's eyes widened in shock while Roku just sighed and slight rolled his eyes.

"Yu Gun told you!" she said, glaring at the distant crowd that stood a few yards away to give them privacy.

"No, you did. Just now." her father said with a mischievous smile. "I am old, Anzae, not blind nor deaf to the rumors inside my own home."

"You should quit this act while you could. It'll put us all in danger. Don't dangle other's lives just so you can run around at night playing hero." Roku told her sharply. She winced a little.

"Roku," his father said softly and roku remained silent. Firelord Ranzun turned back to his daughter. "As I've heard correct, you have captured one of the most dangerous crime lords in our country, saved innocent children's lives from slavery and brought a symbolic example and more hope to our people as your grandfather once did." his father smiled but sighed. "But Anzae, you are the princess of our nation. Your duties may be bound to the well being of our country but you are my daughter and if you are discovered, criminals will stop at nothing to lure you in and take you for ransom. Please be wise."

"Yes, father." she sighed.

"Now, on to the reason why I'd called you here." her father said.

"The Republic City." she said. The Firelord nodded.

"The unrest is growing stronger each day. Our secret intelligence had told me that Amon, the leader of the Equalists, is threatening all benders in Republic City and the world by blocking chi to take away the ability to bend permanently. The Avatar, a teenage girl, is too young, naïve, and impulsive for her own good. There is no telling what this Amon character will do but we had decided that it has gone way out of hand." he paused. "I must ask something from you."

"Anything, father." Roku immediately said.

"You are ready. As much as it pains me to send my own children in my place, I have no choice. I am too old and weak for these sort of things. I am not qualified to field work any longer." Firelord Ranzun said and grimaced at his own state. He could barely walk from being sick most of the time. Yet he was still strong enough to rise each morning and do his Firelord duties.

"Father," Anzae said, taking her father's warm hand into her own. Her golden eyes were soft and she smiled encouragingly.

"You will do what it takes to stop this Amon from threatening the balance. Seek the Avatar and assist her in however you can. But I tell you this," Firelord Ranzun's gaze turned hard. "Whatever happens, you are not to give your life as a sacrifice in exchange for anything. Do you understand?"

Anzae and Roku both looked ready to argue but they hesitantly nodded. It was not a request. It was an order from the Firelord. From a father.

After Roku and Anzae had gotten up to prepare for their task, Yu Gun approached Firelord Ranzun.

"Forgive me, my lord, but are you sure they are ready?" he hesitantly asked.

"I know you mean well, Yu Gun, but yes, they are." the Firelord said. "They are, after all, their grandfather's blood. They will do what is right."

"Maybe it is destiny for the royal family of the Fire Nation to have their fate's intertwined with the Avatar's." Yu Gun amusedly noted.

"A tradition that I truly hope will continue through many generations to come." the Firelord said.


	2. Chapter 2 : Republic City

NOTE: AVATAR IS NOT MY PROPERTY. so, yeah..

[[ i haven't seen the Legend of Korra yet due to some circumstances and i just guessed it or something.. feel free to complain about it if im wrong and im pretty sure i am. leave a comment though. ENJOY..]]

* * *

><p>Roku looked uncomfortable with his attire. He and his sister were dressed in pitch black commoner clothing. He'd worn it before when he and Anzae were sneaking out at night to walk the streets unnoticed but now, in front of the Imperial Guards, Fire sages and servants, he was slightly uncomfortable. He stood in attention when the Firelord came to bid them farewell. Their ship was going to take them just until to Republic City and remain inconspicuous while they searched for the Avatar.<p>

"Prince Roku, my firstborn and heir," Firelord Ranzun said formally. "And Princess Anzae, my second born, may Agni bless you with courage, bravery and safe journey to seek the Avatar and assist her in her duty to maintain balance that the great Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang had bestowed upon our world today."

Roku and Anzae bowed low, palm above fist, the Fire Nation respectful bow. A crowd gathered below them that came to see them go. They were up on a watch tower overlooking the dock. They already said their goodbyes informally, each child receiving a tight hug from their father. This one is just for show. A meaningful sign that they have the Firelord's blessing. Then they boarded their ship.

Anzae can feel the weight of the stares and glares her own people gave her. She breathed in deeply. She hated open court functions like these. Her own people.. _hated_ her because of the way she looked. The spitting image of a dark reminder to her country. Every feature looked the same but for the rich golden eyes that seemed more like the golden crown her father wore. A trait she that she had gotten from her grandfather. Anzae turned and saw Yu Gun on her tracks.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The Firelord had requested me to oversee that you will arrive to Republic City safely." Yu Gun said. Anzae smiled and stole a glance at her father, far up in the dock tower, who slightly nodded in encouragement.

"All right." she said and continued up the plank.

Up in the plank, Roku waited for them. They waved goodbye. When they were far enough away, the Capital only a dot from where she stood, she turned to her brother.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Find the Avatar and help her." Roku said.

"That's it?" she asked. "How do we even find her?"

"Ask around? She's got to make herself known, doesn't she?"

"What if she didn't? What if she just randomly went to Republic City without saying who she was." Anzae countered.

"Scavenger hunt? A pick-up sign asking for her? I DON'T KNOW!" Roku snapped then turned and stomped to his quarters. Anzae frowned in worry.

"As I've been told, your grandfather had the same temper." Yu Gun said as he stopped to stand beside her. "We arrive tomorrow. Best to be well rested. You had a long night."

She smiled. "Will you bring him some food for lunch? Maybe he's just hungry." she suggested.

"As you wish, your highness." Yu Gun bowed. With that, Anzae turned to her quarters feeling the need of a good, long sleep.

* * *

><p>Anzae stood in a flat, light brown ground. The surroundings almost seemed as if they were glowing. Then as she opened her eyes, a powerful glow overtook her body. The glow ignited a series of different eyes like a blazing fire all around her. Then the sensation of falling and she awoke with a start. Her forehead was beaded with sweat as she calmed her heartbeat down. She took many deep breaths and found that she couldn't sleep anymore. The sun was rising in the east as she stepped out onto the deck. Roku was there, greeting the sun with a series of basic katas.<p>

She contemplated to join him but knew better. They hadn't really gotten along for a while. As she walked the dark metal corridors of the ship, she ran into Yu Gun as he made his way to the helm. She joined him and later on played pai sho with him. Anything to have a reason to divert Roku. She wasn't so eager of pressing him for a plan today, not when her dream is still giving her silent chills down her spine.

Before nightfall, they had already caught sight of Republic City. Yu Gun chose this time to tell them the facts the secret intelligence had given him.

"According to the information gathered by our secret intelligence, which in my opinion isn't really as valuable since non-benders had recently been blunt about it, causing riots in the streets but nevertheless, still information." Yu Gun gave a small irritated sigh and Anzae suppress a laugh. Roku just frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Amon has an army of chi-blockers who attacks or abducts benders and permanently block their chi. Amon himself doesn't come out and play with his little henchmen, but he is considered dangerous. The secret intelligence pointed out his opinion that Amon is hiding something. Something they couldn't figure out. There is a reason why our task force, as well the other nations', hasn't captured this criminal yet. I advice you to be careful, your highnesses. From what I've heard of the Avatar as well hasn't been good. She lacked discipline and is impulsive. She hasn't mastered the Avatar State and all four elements yet. Please, advice her to be more.. _Civilized_ with her actions. She's quite the troublemaker." Yu Gun said disapprovingly.

"Can't be worse than me." Anzae said, shrugging.

"Destiny is cruel in many ways, your highness." Yu Gun said remorsefully. Anzae playfully looked indignant and stuck her tongue out at him. After they had docked, Anzae surprised the crew and Yu Gun himself when she gave him a quick hug of farewell.

He recovered immediately and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid. Be careful. May Agni bless you, child."

Anzae couldn't suppress the grin that lighted her face and readjusted her packs, along with her Dao blades and her little blue mask. Roku bowed to Yu Gun respectfully and they were on their way. For two long hours, they walked the city in silence. They had been to the city twice when they were children but they were never allowed to explore the city and they were tightly watched.

"So, how do we find her now?" Anzae began slowly. Her brother passed her a cold look as if she interrupted him doing something important. But she doubted staring at nothing was important and was just irritated that he was reminded that she was with him.

"We ask questions. There's a good chance someone had encountered her here in the docks. Maybe we can pick up a bread trail." he said flatly. She nodded silently.

They approached a man who looked like he was beaten by numerous men. They stopped a few feet away. Roku cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir?" he said to the man. The man had his back to them but now turned with an irritated glare. "May we ask a few questions?"

"WHAT DO YA WANT?" the man snapped. Roku did all his best not to light the man sky high and on fire.

"Have you seen any water tribe girl around here? A bender perhaps?" he asked.

"WATER TRIBE!" the man said disgustfully and pointed at his battered. "A GIRL FROM THE WATER TRIBE DID THIS TO MY FACE!"

"That might be her. She can't be too far." Anzae whispered to her brother.

"Did you see where she went?" Roku asked, ignoring his sister.

"Spirits, I don't know! Some metal bending cop chased her all around the city! If it were me, I'd have her executed! Lousy Avatar!" the man shouted.

"Avatar? Cop?" Anzae repeated with much more enthusiasm. "Roku, the station."

Roku nodded and left the man screaming with a stream of insults. They headed to the heart of the city, where they saw the awesome statue of the great Toph Bei Fong and other war heroes including their grandfather. They stopped in front of the police station where they were greeted by Chief Bei Fong, Toph's daughter.

"Prince Roku and Princess Anzae," Chief Bei Fong said and gave a light bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We've come on a mission to help the Avatar with your problem, Chief Bei Fong. Do you have any idea where we can find her?" Anzae asked. Chief Bei Fong's face turned sour.

"She was here two hours ago. Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son, bailed her out. I don't know where she is now." Chief Bei Fong said.

"Oh, thank you for your information." Anzae said.

"You said 'your problem', Princess Anzae." Chief Bei Fong said in a low voice. "What problem would that be?"

"The one with the Equalist." Anzae said just as low.

"We appreciate the help, Chief Bei Fong, but we really should get going." Roku said as he half dragged Anzae out of the station. The last image Anzae saw of Chief Bei Fong was her deep scowl, highlighting the scars on the side of her cheeks a little more.

"Are you insane?" Roku demanded as he pulled Anzae behind an abandoned alley. "Do you want to sabotage this mission?"

"What? That was Chief Bei Fong. We can trust her." Anzae said. Roku looked like he wanted to set something on fire as his fists curled close and wisps of smoke appeared from his arms. Then he took a deep breath and let loose a puff of smoke from his mouth. He calmed as his fist uncurled.

"Don't ever tell anyone else again what we're up to. We can't trust anyone. Not until we know for sure." Roku said. Anzae looked as if she wanted to argue but gave in and gave a reluctant nod.

"Now, we need to think where the Avatar might be." Roku said.

That was when chaos broke loose. A scream pierced the air and Anzae and Roku ran towards it. The sun was sinking and stars started to appear up in the sky. They stopped dead at the sight before them. A girl in blue clothing fought a masked man hard, evading the man's strategic punches.

_Punches that can paralyze_, she realized. She unsheathe her dao blades and intervened into the fight. That was when she noticed the bright, fiery element that surrounded the blue eyed girl. _Fire. She's fire bending_, she thought and gasped. _The Avatar_.

She heard a groan and turned. Roku had a limp arm and stumbled into the ground, a masked man towering over him. Her body acted before her mind could think. With a spin she kicked the man running toward her while taking her dao blades on one hand as the other reached into her sleeve. She took two kunai blades and with a sharp fling of her arm, she pinned the man to the wooden cart three feet from where he was towering over Roku. Roku looked for the source of his savior, recognizing the blades immediately. As he saw her, Anzae was already turning back to her own battles. She had her dao blades on both hands again and was now charging three enemies at once.

"LOOK OUT!" Anzae heard someone yell. She saw the earth move and rose a feet taller than her. With an annoyed grimaced, she ran harder, gaining momentum as she trusted on the amount of force to lift her up into the air. She jumped and kicked at the wall as a leverage. She flipped midair and crouched firmly on top of the wall. Now standing on a much higher ground, she sheath her Dao swords, took her shuriken and kunai blades and threw it at the masked men who ran to surround the Avatar. She specifically targeted the men's thighs, to prevent them from coming an inch closer to the Avatar. Now, having a clear view of her surroundings, she saw that there are two other men assisting the Avatar.

_An earth bender and a fire bender_, she concluded. As the masked men saw that the more threatening opponent was standing up on the wall, they charged toward her. She flipped her body and twirled in midair again as she timed a soft landing with the ground before her. A presence came from behind her. A fireball shot an inch from the side of her head and right into a masked man's face. She turned and saw her brother coming to her side. They silently divided their opponents.

"BOLIN!" the fire bender screamed.

"BOLIN! STOP!" came another scream from the Avatar. As she used chi blocking to subdue the masked men on her way, she can feel the blazing flame that the fire bender unleashed as the masked men took the unconscious earth bender away. They blocked the fire bender and Avatar's way and surrounded them. Anzae and Roku rushed toward them and together, they took down the chi blockers. Some escaped limping while others lay on the ground.

As the fight died down, Anzae noticed that the fire bender was wounded on the side of his stomach while his arm lay limp on his side. He sat on the ground, writhing in pain and anger. The avatar quickly knelt at his side and placed both of her hands on his wound with glowing water. In two seconds, the wound was healed and Anzae felt completely shocked.

_A healer.. She's healing.. Like the way I could_, Anzae thought.

"We have to go after them!" the fire bender retorted.

"But look at your arm. You can't fight in this state." the Avatar pointed at the limp arm attached to the fire bender.

"I don't care! They took Bolin! They took my brother!" the fire bender retorted. That's when Anzae stepped up to the fire bender and punched a series of strategic points. The Avatar took a fighting stance but Roku interrupted her.

"Avatar Korra?" he said. Korra looked at him angrily, not withdrawing her stance. The fire bender's arm revived and was moving again. In a second, the fire bender had Anzae pinned down on the ground.

"Where is my brother?" he retorted. Anzae punched the fire bender's arms again and both arms went limp this time.

"I believe you are mistaken, fire bender. My name is Anzae, Princess of the Fire Nation and this is my brother, Roku," Anzae said, gesturing to Roku. "Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. We have come here to help the Avatar defeat these chi blockers." Anzae said.

"Princess? Prince?" the fire bender echoed, then he stared at Anzae and kowtowed in front of them. It looked awkward with both of his arms paralyzed like that.

"It's okay, that's not really necessary." Anzae said and she jabbed the fire bender again with her fists. "What is your name, fire bender?" The feeling came back into the fire bender's arms and he stood.

"Mako, your highness." Mako said.

"Just Anzae. We're undercover after all." Anaze said with a small smile.

"Hang on! Just how on earth are you sure that these are real members of the royal family?" the Avatar, Korra, said unconvinced.

"Don't you recognize who she looks like?" Mako told Korra. Anzae visibly stiffen.

"No." Korra said.

"How can you even be the Avatar if you don't recognize who she looks like?" Mako said, scandalized. "She's the spitting image of-"

"If you're done bickering then let's go. We have to hurry." Roku said flatly, irritation clearly visible on his face. "We're losing the chi blocker's trail. You can argue who we are later."

Roku then turned and ran to the direction the chi blockers took off to with a relieved Anzae and a worried Mako on his trail.

"Jeez, I guess all Fire Nation are jerks." Korra muttered and ran after them as well. She just have to come up with a really good excuse to Tenzin for being late at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 : the scare

NOTE: AVATAR'S NOT MINE. lolXD

[[so, uhm, how are you liking it so far? hehe. i listened to all of the Avatar soundtrack just to ease off the mental block.. hope it turned out okay. Leave a comment.]]

* * *

><p>Night had fallen completely as Anzae crouched, observing a little pool of blood on the ground. She straightened and turned around. Her companions were panting hard, their chest going up and down from the nonstop run they did as she led them through the tracks.<p>

"They're close. This trail is fresh which means, we can't be too far behind." Anzae said and their heads snapped to attention immediately.

They broke into a sprint again, Anzae leading them to twists and turns through alley ways in the darkest corners of the city. Warriors were not only trained to be quick and strong but also smart and observant when it came to tracking. Something Anzae had mastered over the years hunting down crime lords that plagued her country.

"We should've just asked the one's we've put down! This is a waste of time!" Roku said as they ran through the alleys, stealthily avoiding to draw attention to themselves. Anzae was more than used to this over the years of currently being the Blue Spirit, an inspiration she'd gotten from her grandfather, but her companions clearly weren't.

"And be lied to? Even with a decent amount of torture, some people have been trained to lie or told falsely of the real deal operations for us to be useful. Especially here in the Republic City, where metal bending cops have been trained through tremor senses through the earth. How to tell when people are lying or not. It'll be a much more waste of time to be sidetracked." Anzae said as-a-matter-of-factly. Roku seethed behind his teeth but didn't say anything else. Mako had Anzae's other flank, brooding quietly.

Korra felt worried for Bolin as Mako did but she couldn't help but worry for Mako too. The fear of losing his brother could be passing through this over-protective sibling now and there was nothing Korra could do to change it. Even though Korra thought Mako was such a jerk, she clearly appreciated him for his love for his brother. It made him more human in her eyes.

Anzae stopped all of the sudden, her eyes became alert and vigilant. She could hear it but it was faint, the remaining crumbs of an echo. She gripped her Dao swords tight, they were about to face more than she'd imagined. She turned to the others and pointed at the ground. "They're right below us."

"How'd you know?" Korra asked.

"Because there's a crowd cheering below. It's a public execution." Anzae said.

* * *

><p>Roku was running through the sewer passages behind his sister. He heard the echoing cheers, growing louder as they neared. He wondered how this much noise have gone unnoticed by Chief Bei Fong and so much witnesses. They neared what seems to be a huge room on the other side of the corner they were hiding in. Two gigantic metal doors closed shut but Anzae heard what seems to be a speaker's voice. Maybe it was Amon. Anzae held her arm to stop them and they did as she spoted two masked henchmen guarding the door. She knelt and ransacked her rucksack, taking out a blue opera mask.<p>

The Blue Spirit mask.

"We don't have time!" Roku hissed but Anzae ignored him. She put the mask on, tied her hair in a bun and covered her head with her hood. With the mask on, she fit in perfectly in Amon's little masquerade ball.

"Hey, I know that mask." Korra said and gasped. "You? You're the Blue Spirit?"

"Can we go now?" Roku said, irritated. Anzae gestured them to follow, smirking beneath her mask at the Avatar's recognition. She gestured for them to wait there. As stealthy as the masked vigilante's repute, she blended with the shadows. Jumping high and caught hold of the sewer pipes above her. She lifted her body and crawled upside down the pipes. She dangled under the two masked henchmen and dropped down soundlessly behind them. She chi blocked them instantly. They fell to the ground with a thud and whistled to the others to come out, that the coast was clear.

"So, we bust in and kick ass right?" Korra said and thumped her fists together.

"No, we go around to Amon directly and then kick ass. Korra, you'll be our defense. Use earth and water bending to deflect whatever they throw at us. Mako, you and I will be offence. Throw the hottest flames you have to drive them back." Roku said and Mako gave a nod of understanding. "Anzae, you're in charge with the captives. After that, make sure we're not chi blocked. I expect the captives to help us after they're released but just in case we get outnumbered, Korra, make an escape route for us and blow a wall open. You can metal bend, can you?"

"Of course I can metal bend! Who am I?" Korra said indignantly.

"Just making sure. Anzae, lead us around." Roku said and gestured to Anzae to move on. Anzae did and chi blocked more masked men on the way where she thought was the other way around the massive room. But to her dismay there weren't any back doors, only an air vent that could only fit her body and Korra's. Korra stepped up and rubbed her palms together.

"My job just came up. Stand back." she said. She grabbed the vent and dents formed as she metal bent it to become larger.

"I'll go first. I can fit in there without any help from your metal bending." Anzae said behind the mask. She crawled in and heard metal screech behind her. Then she saw a light ahead. She gestured to Korra to stop. She peeked out of the air vent window. She saw five victims kneeling on a stage each having a masked henchman holding them down, the masked criminal, Amon, beside them making a speech. She saw the earth bender before.

"Get ready." she whispered to the others.

"Bolin.." she heard Mako mutter. Korra punched the side of the air vent and the window blew off. Anzae jumped out of the dented air vent and quickly chi blocked the two henchmen, one holding Mako's brother. She took her kunai blades and pinned the on coming masked men to the wall.

_Wood_, she thought, panicked. By then, Roku, Korra and Mako had jumped out, taking their places. The crowd screamed and sprinted toward the exit.

"KORRA! THE WALLS ARE MADE OF WOOD!" she called out behind the mask as she took down the other three men holding the other three captives. Bolin and the other captive laid paralyzed on the floor. Mako had stood in front of his brother, protecting him from the masked men. Korra looked distracted as she heard Anzae call out to her. There were more masked henchmen coming into the room from the entrance, surrounding the room. There was no way out. Then Korra metal bent the air vent they've come from into a larger hole. Anzae proceeded to Bolin and unblocked his chi then to the other captives. Now, it was nine against half a hundred.

"Everyone, to the air vent now!" Korra yelled.

"The Avatar!" Amon hissed. Korra heard him and turned. She smirked and gestured for him to bring it on. He took a stance in front of her and punched. She ducked and with a wave of her hand, fire followed the flow of her form. Amon slapped her hand away and aimed at her side, to paralyze her arm but she kicked his foot from under him and tumbled. Before he hit the ground, he had a hand against the floor and did a flip to regain his balance. He ran toward her again and she threw a hot fireball at him.

"Quite inappropriate for a Water Tribe girl to be using such a destructive element." Amon noted with a menacing tone.

"It's called being the Avatar, chump." she said and punched both fist into the air, fire unleashed massively toward Amon who only jumped out of the way. The wall exploded in fire, spreading fast across the room. The henchmen were retreating, some others stayed, loyal to their master but there were still lots of them than the other 8 could handle. They started to back away into the deformed air vent.

"KORRA!" Korra heard Bolin call out. "Let's get out of here!"

"In a minute!" she called back. She saw Amon run toward her, fist clenched on his side. She barely noticed the masked man sneaking behind her. Confused why she was starting to fall to the ground, Amon stalked nearer like a predator. Anzae was fighting her own battles when the hair behind her neck started rising. She turned and saw a masked man standing over the Avatar and Amon only feet away. She was on the other side of the room, she couldn't make it on time so she threw her last shuriken on the masked man and he fell to the floor, blood trickling down his back.

"ROKU!" she called. Roku snapped his head as he heard his sister call. Anzae pointed at Amon. Roku ran to Korra's aid and so did Mako upon seeing her with the enemy. Too late. Amon had one thumb on her forehead and another on her chest, just below her throat.

"No." Anzae whispered. She knew. She just knew that this was bad. A blinding light, a force driving her back and a scream. After the light was gone, Korra lay on the floor half unconscious and paralyzed. Roku and Mako unleashed a series of fiery fire blasts but Amon was too quick. Anzae barricaded the entrance, putting down the henchmen that tried to stop her. Amon faced her, as if studying her behind that mask as she was doing behind hers. She gripped her Dao swords and attacked, Amon only averted and spun up into the air. Masked men surrounded her immediately. As she turned to meet Amon, he was too far and more masked men were heading toward her.

She turned and called, "Let's go!"

Mako had Korra in his arms almost immediately. He was murmuring something Anzae couldn't hear to Korra. All of them headed into the deformed air vent. As they exited the way they came into the massive room, Bolin and two other captives earth bent them away through the sewer. Another captive knelt next to Korra as Mako laid her down.

The captive was clearly a water bending healer and he patted Mako's shoulder and said, "She's going to be fine."

"I know." Mako muttered silently. Anzae wanted to kneel beside the Avatar, too, having her own assessments, but she restrained herself.

_Later when we're alone_, she thought. Korra groaned and sat up.

"I feel cold." she said and took a deep breath. She looked puzzled as her she breathed out then inhaled again. She grew even more puzzled.

"Hey, Anzae? You mind checking if I got chi blocked or something?" she asked Anzae. With her mask still on, she walked toward the Avatar and examined parts of her upper body where a chi could be blocked.

"That's odd. You seem to be fine." Anzae said. Korra stood and stood a fire bending stance. She punched but nothing came out. This time, she took an earth bening stance and she punched again, growing irritated. Then took a water bending stance and flicked her arm, growing angry. Then again, growing scared.

"I CAN'T BEND!" Korra cried out. She never felt so scared and vulnerable her entire life.


End file.
